


Love Surprises

by afteriwake



Series: What Love Does [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow goes to rescue her Prince Charming, but what she finds surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Surprises

She didn’t understand. She had been all set to rescue Charming from her wicked stepmother, and she sent Red to do reconnaissance. But Red came back and said they were dining together, laughing over something. Charming and the Evil Queen, sharing a joke? It couldn’t be.

She scaled the walls herself at that point. She knew the grounds well, knew where the shadows were and where to blend in with the walls. She made her way to the queen’s chamber, hearing the muted voices of her Prince Charming and her stepmother. She peered around a corner and looked at the scene. They looked…happy. She had only seen her stepmother smile like that when she was a young girl, before Regina married her father. She had never expected to see it again. Regina stood, and so did he. She extended her hand, and Charming took it, holding it gently, raising it until he pressed his lips on her skin above her knuckles.

And at that point Snow had to turn away. She had lost Charming. She knew this deep in her heart, and it was an ache that threatened to consume her. She ran, heedless of whether she was seen or heard, and when she ran into a solid wall of flesh she didn’t care who it was or what they did to her. “Snow,” she heard the man say softly. She looked up and saw the Huntsman, the man who had let her go years ago, saving her life.

“Kill me now,” she whispered.

He took her arm and pulled her into a shadowy alcove. “You saw them,” he said quietly. She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. “It’s the ring. He said love follows the ring, and it hasn’t left her finger since she took him prisoner.”

“Then I need the ring,” Snow said, dashing away the tears with the back of her hand. “I was a fool to give it back to him.”

“I won’t help you,” he said.

“I don’t need your help,” she said, glaring. She turned to leave.

“She’s got my heart.” Snow paused. “She took it and keeps it locked up. I’ve been with her a long while. She seems happy with him. I’ve never seen her like this before. I have hopes she’ll give my heart back to me.”

“So you want to keep him here to get your heart back? What about my heart?” She turned to face him. “It’s broken into a million pieces. Whatever else she could have done, this was the worst revenge.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“You’re sorry,” she said, biting back a bitter laugh. She watched him pull out his sword. “Kill me now, Huntsman. You would be doing me a favor.”

“I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to take you to the Queen.” He motioned for her to walk in front of him and she did, head held high. If this was to be her end, she would face it with the dignity a princess such as she should have.

“Your majesty,” the Huntsman said when they got in Regina’s presence. Charming was there as well, sitting near her throne. “Your step-daughter has been caught in the castle. I brought her to you.”

“Very well, Huntsman,” she said with a nod.

“Go ahead and kill me,” Snow replied.

“Now, why would I do that?” Regina asked. “It appears I have taken my revenge well enough. You took my love, and I took yours.”

“It’s magic. It’s not real,” Snow said. She turned to Charming. “You don’t love her.”

“I don’t know how I feel about her,” he said quietly. “But I don’t want to leave here.”

A tear slipped down Snow’s cheek. “I thought you loved me.”

“No, Snow, I do not love you.” He said it in a way that she knew was meant to let her down gently, but it didn’t. Still, she would not let another tear fall.

“Very well. If you won’t kill me, I’ll do it myself.” She turned to try and thrust herself on the Huntsman’s sword but he dropped it and grabbed her arms instead. “You should have killed me years ago,” she replied.

“I will not kill you now,” he replied. He shook her slightly. “It’s stupid to kill yourself over love.”

“What do you want me to do, turn to the dark ways and be like her?” Snow asked him.

“I didn’t save you so you could throw your life away. She stole my heart because I didn’t kill you.” He let go of her. “Pick yourself up and move on. You will find someone else.”

“For a man with no heart, you seem to feel love and hope,” Regina said thoughtfully. She held her hand out, and his heart appeared in it. “I have no need for you anymore, Huntsman.” She walked up to him, then plunged his heart back into his chest. He dropped to his knees. “Take her and leave, and neither of you should be in my presence again if you know what’s best for you.”

Snow looked at her. “I thought—“

“You don’t know me,” Regina said quietly. “Occasionally, even I can show mercy. Now go, before I change my mind.”

Snow looked at her, then helped the Huntsman up. He clutched a hand to his chest, and she grabbed his other hand and they ran. They ran down familiar hallways and across the grounds until they got to where Red and the others were waiting. “Well?” Grumpy asked.

“He’s lost to us,” Snow said. She realized she was still holding the Huntsman’s hand and dropped it, and he put both hands on his thighs and leaned over to catch his breath. “The Queen’s hold is too strong. But…she appears to have changed.” She turned and looked back to the castle. “I hope it’s for the better.”

“And what do we do with him?” Granny said, training her crossbow at the Huntsman.

“She gave him back his heart and let him go,” Snow said. “He’s with us now, I suppose.” The Huntsman looked up at her. “If he wants to.”

“I do,” he said, nodding slightly.

“Very well,” Snow said, and Granny lowered her crossbow. “Let’s get out of here.” And with that, they left, leaving the Queen and Charming to their new fate, whatever that was.


End file.
